Hanako Akari
Hanako Akari 'is the leader cure from ''Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Garnet and her theme colour is red. Appearance Akari has brown hair and brown eyes. When she's transformed into Cure Garnet, her hair gets longer and is put in two tails. Her theme color is red. Personallity Akari is energetic and friendly. She is great at sports and is part of the basketball team. She likes food very much and enjoys eating. She is also great at cooking and often helps her parents with their restaurant. She isn't so good at studying. She has many friends and will always protect them and other people that are dear to her. History Cure Garnet '''Red rose of love! Cure Garnet! 愛の赤いバラ! キュアガーネット! Ai no akai bara! Kyua Gānetto! Cure Garnet '(キュアガーネットKyua Gānetto) is Akari's alter ego. She has powers of love. Relationships 'Aka - Akari's fairy partner. Kato Akemi - Akemi is Akari's childhood friend. Their mothers are best friends and know each other since they were young kids, so Akemi and Akari also know each other for a long time. They are both part of their school's basketball team. They are often competiting against each other and Akemi often thinks about Akari the same way as she thinks about her younger sisters. Hikari Hoshiko - When Hoshiko transfered to Niji Middle School, she was first too shy to make friends, but Akari and Akemi were very kind to her and showed her around the school. When Akari saw Hoshiko transform and fight against Colorno. she wanted to help her and transformed into Cure Garnet. After that, they became good friends. Midori Ito - Akari tried to become friend with Ito before the series started, but she didn't seem to want to befriend anyone. She was still trying to talk to her often, but she usually didn't want to talk with her. Once she dropped her notebook and Akari found it and when she was searching for Ito, she met her younger sister Rinne. When she learnt about Ito's past and that she is Cure Emerald, she was trying even harder. After Ito decided to join the group she became a bit more friendly with other girls. Mizuno Aoi '- When Akari first met Aoi, she thought that she is really amazing and she still admires her very much. She was very suprised when she found out that she is Cure Sapphire. 'Kurosawa Indigo - Akari gets along with Indigo very well. She sometimes helps the basketball team. Takahashi Violet - At the beginning, Violet didn't really care about Akari, but they started to get along better later, especially after Violet once suddenly invited Akari over. Hanako Itsuki - Itsuki is Akari's younger brother and they get along well, but they are also arguing a lot. Songs Trivia *Akari is the first leader Cure that has red as her theme color. *Along with Akemi, she is the first Pretty Cure to play in school's basketball team. Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters